The Monkey Dance
"The Monkey Dance" is a Wiggles song from the album: Yummy Yummy. The song encourages kids to dance like a monkey, elephant, and tiger. Song Credits Listen Song Lyrics Lyric Variants Taiwanese 我們要做猴子 做猴子 猴子，猴子 沒關係 做大象 做大象 做大象 沒關係 CHORUS 跳到前面和後面 跳到前面和後面 跳到前面和後面 沒關係。 現在做老虎，（Rawwwr！） 做老虎，（Rawwwr！） 虎，老虎，（Rawwwr！） 沒關係。 合唱 我們要做猴子。 做猴子。 做大象。 老虎，老虎。 English Translation --- We're going to do monkeys. Monkey. Monkeys, monkey. It's okay. Elephant. Elephant. Elephant. It's okay. CHORUS Skip to front and back Skip to front and back Skip to front and back It's okay. Now it's a tiger, Rawwwr!) A tiger, Rawwr!) The tiger, the tiger, the Rawwr!) It's okay. chorus We're going to do monkeys. Do monkeys. It's an elephant. Tiger, tiger. Trivia * This song was adapted from a Cockroaches song called Do The Monkey. * Do The Monkey was the second animal-based song to be performed. * This is one of a few songs where Greg plays the guitar. * On the Sing Along Songbook,Wiggly Jukebox,Play-Along Xylophone and Wiggling Idol! books, John Field's name was removed from the song credits. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * This is one of Greg's favorite songs. * In the 1994 and 1998 versions, Jeff does monkey and tiger sounds and Greg does an elephant sound. In the 2013 version, Emma does monkey and elephant sounds and Lachy does a tiger sound. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards on the 1998 version. * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called Dança Do Macaco. * On 4 Song CD, the song is titled as "Monkey Dance". * The English version plays in A while the Brazillian version plays in F Sharp Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1994 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:大家來Wiggle! Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:Wiggles組曲 Songs